Mrs Bloomers
A woman known to be a busy body and always wanting everything her way and desperate to trying to keep with portraying herself as from Rose Park Heights society. Early Life Born in Peckham, she always from a young was desperate to portray herself as from the upper class and from Rose Park Heights. She gets married to a man Mr Bloomer and had a son Spencer, however her husband soon enough dies and her grown up son is always embarrassed by Mrs Bloomers who is desperate to portray herself as from the upper class. She is known for her snobbish behaviour, busy body nature and for obsession with trying to make it in society. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Always wanting to maintain a certain reputation of herself she tries to make everyone believe she is from Rose Park heights, high society. However the truth of her being from a rather low class family is known by everyone and everyone finds a nuance and a laughing stock. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #83-#84 It's Just Business #84 Tale of Mrs Bloomers (originally Henry Tatford) She manages to see Erick Sands on the roof about to jump and commit suicide. Instead of helping herself, she informs Henry Tatford and Dana Winters wondering if that was normative of their organisation for someone to do such a thing. They not all sure who it is by Mrs Bloomers description but they all go up to see and it is Erick.Something Mrs Bloomers was disappointed as she thought it might be Brad Pitt. She is not much use during trying to talk him out of it but Henry manages and Erick ends up working in McDonald as a result of Henry's suggestion. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop She is among those at a Woman's Retreat led by Mrs Goop.It supposed to be a Christian one, but Mrs Goop has hijacked it and made it New Age. When she asks them all to find their inner self, she suggestion she look at a mirror. When she goes missing Mrs Bloomer is overjoyed to get rid of as she referred to Big Brother. However when the others realise she is missing, Mrs Bloomers wonders if they have to go ad find her. #107-110 Earthquake #110 Tale of Michelle Glatt Michelle Glatt is placing bets on who out those believed to be dead from the Earthquake is still alive at is believed one of those is still alive. Such a morbid an insensitive act, Mrs Bloomers is among those placing a bet. Although we don't know who she placed a bet on by her expression she lost as she is sad to find out when Julian Jules is revealed by Tessa Crab to be alive still. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 6 That Don't Impress Aunt Carol Much! Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens have called the Prescots over in order to get them to help the Burchens with the house in order to impress Aunt Carol who has decided to visit the house, still under the belief that Damian is gay. Also long for the inspection visit is Mrs Bloomers, one of the most uppity judgmental woman in the town. When they come she brings Malcom-Seth Banjo wrapped up for him as she always tries to give him things to feed his homosexuality. Damian then tries to prove he had changed and is a family man and Christian. Also Billy Santiamo ends up coming to the house to ask Damian some questions and soon realises his ex is around, tries to hide. However when he is found he too tries to convince Malcolm how Christ has changed his life. They all don’t believe this and they soon go to Gary Robinson’s house to find out the truth about Billy and Damian. There he tells of how Christ had indeed changed their life. After that Malcolm takes a gospel tract but still wants nothing to do with Jesus while Aunt Carol now thinks that Damian is bi-sexual and now in dates him with things to do with that!